memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 1
|image2 = Star Trek Boldly Go, issue 1 S.jpg |reference = (cover A) (MC cover) (blank cover) (Kindle) }} }} Summary From the preview :Star Trek's 50th Anniversary Celebration continues with this all-new series following the adventures of Captain and the iconic crew! New worlds! New species! New ships! And a new danger unlike anything the Federation has encountered before! Boldly go into a new era of ''Star Trek! The subscription covers for issues #1-6 will combine to form one huge image!'' Story An Aegis-class starship drops out of warp, resolving into the Endeavour (NCC-1805), its bridge crewed by Commander Valas and lieutenants Darwin, Ellix, and Murcia. As the lieutenants exchange notes about their new captain, he arrives on the bridge as . The Endeavour is an hour away from a sweep of the Pellion system, part of the one-year survey with Kirk in interim command. is preparing a medical survey for the demanding Chief Groffus, his superior due to demotion needed so McCoy could join the Endeavour crew. On a terrace of a New Vulcan building, in Vulcan robes is discussing with , notably her decision to accompany Spock on his sabbatical, her ease of integation into the life on the planet and suitability for Spock as a companion. Uhura then joins them in a white Vulcan dress and reiterates her happiness as the trio watch the sunset. In San Francisco, meanwhile, is lecturing a roomful of cadets on starship safety protocols, defending his record by pointing out that before its ultimate demise, the two incidents in which the could have been lost were also two where it saved the very ground they're on. :To be continued Background information * The time is "months after the events of " according to the credits page of the comic. Writer Mike Johnson confirms that "this series shows what happens while the 1701-A is being built at the end of Beyond." * Kirk is in interim command of the USS Endeavour on a one-year exploratory survey. The starship is of the same design as the USS Aegis (NX-1787) from Star Trek: Bridge Crew. * The Endeavour is registered NCC-1805, whereas the [[Space shuttle orbiter#List of orbiters|space shuttle Endeavour]] is OV-105. * Lieutenant Darwin makes an appearance as a bridge officer aboard the Endeavour. * 's attire on New Vulcan closely follows T'Pring's in . * is teaching at Starfleet Academy that micro-fractures in a typical dilithium articulation frame of a starship make it necessary to perform a safety check every thirty unspecified units. * Jaylah appears to be one of his students, along with Lucia Gonzales, Shev, T'Laan, and Vel K'Bentayr from . T'Laan entered the academy in 2258, at least five years before; she, Gonzales, Shev, and Vel K'Bentayr were cadets in 2261. * Commander is on a six-month survey as first officer of the USS Concord. Its registry number (NCC-6871) recalls the prime 's number (NCC-68711) from the . * Sulu notes that Captain Terrell, his new commanding officer, is slightly older than Kirk. Creators * Writers: ** Mike Johnson * Artists: ** Tony Shasteen (interior, subscription cover, and Midtown Comics retailer exclusive cover art) ** Davide Mastrolonardo (color art) ** AndWorld Design (letter art) ** George Caltsoudas (cover art) ** Marc Laming (retail incentive cover art) ** Mark Roberts (retail incentive cover color art) ** J.K. Woodward (Fried Pie retailer exclusive cover art) * Editors: ** Sarah Gaydos * Production Designer: ** Neil Uyetake * Publisher ** Ted Adams * Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Special thanks to Risa Kessler and John Van Citters at CBS Consumer Products. Characters Cover gallery File:Boldly Go 1-6 combined.jpg|Subscription covers for issues 1-6 combined File:Star Trek Boldly Go, Issue 1 RI-A.jpg|Retailer incentive cover A File:Star Trek Boldly Go, Issue 1 RI-B.jpg|Retailer incentive cover B by Mark Laming and Mark Roberts File:Star Trek Boldly Go, issue 1 RE.jpg|Midtown Comics cover by Tony Shasteen File:Star Trek Boldly Go, issue 1 RE2.jpg|Fried Pie cover by J.K. Woodward File:Star Trek Boldly Go, issue 1 BLANK.jpg|Blank sketch cover External link * |next = Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 2 }} Boldly Go, Issue 01